The Art of Seduction
by X-Cubed
Summary: Sakura learned all the arts of seduction. Or so she thought. She was never taught the most important one. Twisted SasuSaku. CRACK!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura had loved him from the second she'd laid eyes on him. It was the first day of the ninja academy and she was so excited. She knew today would be the best day in her life and that thought was confirmed as soon as shed had arrived at the academy. She had run up to her friend Ino straight away. And that's when it happened, that's when Ino pointed him out, the pretty little raven haired boy. Sakura instantly fell for him. She was elated when she found out that he was an Uchiha. The Uchiha's were the strongest clan in Konoha; they ran the Konoha Police, which to Sakura meant that Sasuke was not only pretty, but inherently strong. He could be the knight in shining armor she'd always dreamed off.

She admired him. She adored him. The sound of his name alone made cold delightful shivers run down her spine. Sasuke Uchiha was amazing to her. The few times she gathered her courage and spoke to him, he was polite and pleasant. Yes, this was love and she just knew that he'd love her back.

The morning she found out about the Uchiha massacre, she immediately ran off to find her Sasuke-kun and make sure he was okay. She just couldn't continue on living if he was critically injured or worse, permanently scarred and disfigured. She had to make sure that she was there to make him feel all better and to be his shoulder to cry on. None of his other fan girls would have that privilege. When she found Sasuke and tried apologizing to him and being sympathetic all she was met with was a muttered 'Hn' and the sight of his turned back. That was the first time she cried for and because of Sasuke. It was also the point where she decided she'd protect him no matter what. She made it her mission from then on to show him how much she loved him, and make him realize that he loved her back.

That night she went into her mother's bedroom and asked for lessons on how to please, impress, and seduce men into adoring her as much as she did them. Her mother, a well known and respected geisha of the village, was only too happy to oblige. That night, Sakura began her lessons in the art of seduction.

It was instructed of her to flatter the object of her desires. So she made sure to always remind Sasuke of how strong he was, how amazing he was, how handsome he was, how much better than everyone he was. She flattered him to no end, paid him every compliment she could think of and made sure he knew that he was the greatest thing to ever grace the earth. All the flattery ever succeeded in doing was over-inflating his ego. All it ever earned her was various grunts and statements of go away, always accompanied by looks of annoyance.

The second art of seduction she learned was that of body language, of the secrets of soft touches and coy glances. So she took every chance she had of touching or looking at her Sasuke. She'd stand as close as she could to him so that she could brush her hand against his, so that her hair could tickle his cheek whenever she turned her head. She'd pretend that he had a bug on him so that she could brush it off his shoulder or his thigh. She'd brush imaginary twigs and leaves out of his thick tresses. She made sure he saw her looking at him with adoration and admiration. This was met with flinching, indifference and glares.

It was told that she must make her man feel special, all important. So the night she knew he would leave her, she went to tell him she loved him. She spilled her heart to him, telling him how much she needed him, how much Konoha needed him. She told him of how her life wouldn't be complete without him. This left her knocked out on a bench.

The night after he'd left, she lay on her bed crying. It was the first of many nights she'd spent crying. Her mother slipped into her room and laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder and told her the last and most important rule of seduction. Develop a gaydar.


End file.
